


Holding Still

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney makes a sleepy suggestion that turns out to be more serious that he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Still

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #066 "honor and obey"

“Okay,” said Rodney, a little out of breath. “We are getting really good at that.”

“Yes, we are,” John chuckled, arching contentedly and stretching out on the bed so that his head was on Rodney’s shoulder, their legs tangled together.

Rodney splayed his fingers over John’s ribs, feeling the muscles shift as the other man breathed. He’d meant to kiss every inch of that skin, to really take his time, but as usual, the moment that John touched him, Rodney had seemed incapable of complex rational thought. Maybe next time, he ought to do something about that, something to keep John’s wandering hands out of the way….

“I should really tie you up sometime,” he mumbled, sleepily.

John tensed under his fingers, then seemed to force himself to relax and began to slide out of bed. “Hey, I forgot I told Lorne I’d meet with him early today, to go over some stuff.”

There was something odd in his voice, and Rodney sat up, frowning. “John…”

John paused, half-way dressed, and leaned over to kiss him. “I’ll probably be busy today,” he said, “but I’ll catch you at dinner, okay?”

Rodney nodded and tugged him in for another kiss before John finished getting dressed and left.

Rodney got dressed more slowly, thinking. They both had their issues, but they’d gotten better at talking about them. Well, better at talking _near_ them, which was a start. John liked to think about things for a while before he pretended not to bring them up, so Rodney would let him have today to think. But if John wasn’t ready to talk by dinner, Rodney would… most likely say something insensitive and insulting. But his intent would be sincere.

But Rodney didn’t have to wait until dinner. He was working in one of the auxiliary labs they used for testing, re-calibrating the sensors he and Radek had overloaded in their latest (failed) attempt to replicate Ronon’s gun, when the door opened.

John’s hair looked wilder than usual, like he’d been running his hands through it, and he stopped a good two feet away from Rodney.

“I don’t like feeling helpless,” he said, without preamble, like he had to blurt it out or risk not saying it. “But if it’s really something you’d want to do, I could… I think I could let you tie me up.”

“Oh,” said Rodney, suddenly breathless. “No, no, no, no, no, _John_.”

He closed the gap between them to kiss him, as slow and gentle as he could manage. After a moment, John pulled away, frowning. 

“I don’t understand,” he said. “You said…”

“I don’t want to tie you up, John,” said Rodney. “I don’t want you to ever feel helpless with me. Tying your hands just seemed like the most efficient method of keeping them out of the way.”

“My hands?” John repeated. “Efficient?”

“Yes,” said Rodney. “Every time I decide that I’m going to take it slow, really make you _enjoy_ it, you start… touching me, and all my plans go right out the window.”

“I’m that good, huh?”

“You’re that _distracting_ ,” Rodney corrected, then sighed. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with, John, I just…”

“Yeah, I know,” said John. “But you could try just _telling_ me not to touch you. Or… we could put something at the headboard for me to hold onto, cloth loops or something. If you don’t trust me to keep my hands to myself.”

“And you’d be okay with that?” Rodney asked.

“I’d be willing to give it a try,” said John.

“And you know you can tell me if there’s anything _you_ want to try, right?” said Rodney. “I mean, there’s a pretty long list of things I’m not into, but I know how much trust it must have taken for you to even offer to let me tie you up, and I want you to know that it goes both ways. The trust, not the tying up.”

“I know, buddy,” said John, smiling. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Of course we will,” said Rodney. “Genius here.” He paused. “What do you think about having dinner a little late tonight?”

John grinned. “I think that’s a great idea.”

THE END


End file.
